This application claims the benefit of PCT application no. PCT/2EP2008/053824 with an International Filing Date of Mar. 31, 2008, published as WO 2008/125473, which further claims priority to German Patent Application DE 10 2007 017117 filed Apr. 11, 2007, the entire contents of both being herein incorporated by reference. The invention relates to a water-conducting domestic appliance as set forth herein.
Domestic dishwashers have a detergent and rinsing aid dispenser arranged on the inner door of the dishwasher which dispenses its entire contents at a specific point in time. This requires that such a domestic dishwasher must be provided with detergent and/or rinsing aid before each new washing cycle. As an alternative to using separate detergents and rinsing aids, combination products in tablet form are known which are introduced into the washing area at the start of each new washing cycle. In such cases these combination means are designed so that they release their active components, such as detergents, rinsing aids, glass protectors etc. at intervals. With washing programs for domestic dishwashers which have a significantly shortened duration, for example 30 minutes and are referred to as fast programs, as a result of the shortened program execution time not all components of such a compressed detergent are able to dissolve and they do not thus have their optimum effect, so that for example glasses exhibit irritating flecks of water at the end of such a washing process.
A water-conducting domestic appliance, especially a household dishwasher, is known from DE102006043975, the line system of which is connected to a detergent feed device which allows at least one detergent to be fed into the line system. The detergent feed device features a refillable reservoir which a plurality of chambers for holding different detergent components. The chambers can be used for hold the following substances: Alkali agents, e.g. liquor, complexing and dispersing substances; e.g. polymers; enzymes such as amylase, protease or lipase; bleaching agents, e.g. hydrogen peroxide; bleach activator, and surfactants, such as non-ionic surfactants for example. A liquid with a biocide action can also be stored in the chamber, such as biocides against bacteria for example (bactericides), against fungi (fungicides), against germs (microbicides), against viruses (virocides) and also against algae (algicides) which, when added, suppress unpleasant smells developing, e.g. caused by the formation of biofilms during longer periods of inactivity for example. For filling the reservoir a refill fitting leading into the washing area of the water-conducting domestic appliance is provided, which, with a corresponding refill element allows all chambers of the reservoir to be filled simultaneously. However the refill fitting arranged in the washing area is difficult to reach.